highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbweaver
❝ Everything pays in due time, ❞ — Orbweaver, responding to Sparkbite and Emberfire on the topic of rogues and missing Rowanpaw. |rank=Medicine Cat |mentor=N/A |mentoring=Rowanpaw |parents= *Venom (father) *Risk (mother) |sibling/s= *Widow (sister) *Toxic (sister) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Orbweaver is a long-legged, dusty red molly with darker red tabby stripes and an off-white underbelly. She has sharp, dark green eyes, and being rogue-born, she is not much like the other Clan cats. She is a methodical, sarcastic and petty medicine cat of . She has a scarred appearance, with a scar running down her cheek onto her chest, and another one on her left flank. Her left hind leg's paw doesn't work properly, and it is horribly scarred and torn apart alongside that. 'Appearance' Heritage: Somali Cat(appearance) x Norwegian Forest Cat(appearance) x Moggy(wild heritage) Description: Orbweaver is a long-legged, thin muzzled molly with sharp features that bend and twist at her whim gracefully. Her semi-long coat is a dark, dark ginger, shimmering with brown undertones. Upon the base is a layer of even darker red, like a blanket of stripes. Her forehead bears the M markings of a tabby cat, with her ears being dark red, and two eye stripes along her eyes, one from the top and one from the bottom. And then, there is a undercoat of tan-white, that triangularly meets at the end of the M markings. Her eyes are sharp almonds, being dark, olive green, with crackling colors of bronze hues. A circular stripe rounds her neck, ending with a few inches along the stripe of white that leads down her chest into her underbelly. Her coat is a whirl of stripes and ginger, with her paws being dipped in dark colors. Her stripes end short, seeming like they could go on forever but end suddenly. Her underbelly is barely seen on the inner parts of her legs, mostly just on the skin parting them. To end off, her tail is long and fluffy, with both stripes and underbelly overlapping eachother. And now onto her scars, the scar upon her face is long and snaking, dragging down her chin and neck onto the mid of her chest, ragged with clearly painfully fur stripped clean off. On her right flank, she bares yet another mark, this one deeper but not as long, stopping abruptly at the curve of her leg. And alas, her left hind foot, with it's toes curled in and crunched, and not to forget the awful scares it carries, with a whole chunk of fur missing along the heel. Palette: : = Base (#672A16) : = Markings (#461D14) : = Underbelly (#EADFD3) : = Eyes (#556516) : = Inner Ears (#C48470) : = Nose (#C48470) : = Pawpads (#A26552) : = Scars (#A26552) Voice: Orbweaver's voice is one that is seemingly soft and gentle, but with sharp, biting undertones of her sarcastic voice. Her voice tends to be in one, solid tone most of the time, dull but gentle, but the more emotion the sharper her words get. Scent: Orbweaver has the scent of various herbs, and earthy undertone in her coat. Gait: Orbweaver walks with a 1-2-3-limp, moving her front right, back right, then front left and jumping on her final paw in a limp. Her hips sway, and her shoulders rise and fall exaggeratedly. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Idealistic -' Description of trait * '''+ Methodical -''' Description of trait * '''± Forceful -''' Description of trait * '''± Sarcastic -''' Description of trait * '''− Dishonet -''' Description of trait * '''− Petty -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Spiders **Since a majority of Orbweaver's family was centered around spiders, she has grown a liking for them. Maybe it's the way they weave wonderful, intricate, strong patterns... or how elegantly daunting they are. 'Dislikes' *Slimy food **Orbweaver cannot stand the feeling of chewing on something so slimy, and just wants to gag at the thought of having to eat a fish or frog. 'Goals' *Confirm Toxic's death **May it be she sees Toxic's dead body again, or anywhere in the afterlife, she will finally rest easy knowing the she-cat is gone. And dead. Forever. *Gain trust **Orbweaver is a bit.. self-centered. She wants other to like her, and now her, and be 'trusting' of her, no matter what that may mean. 'Fears' *Loss **Some things can break the walls around her heart. Losing somebody dearest to her is something she never wishes to experience again. She's already lost so much.. But now there's so much more to eventually lose. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Venom, Risk, Toxic, Widow, Spider Age Range: 0-6 moons *Venom and Risk have three kits; Toxic, Widow and Orbweaver. *Risk tries to hide Orbweaver's disfigured leg. *Spider inspects the kits. **He curses out Risk and Venom upon finding Orbweaver's paw. **He tries to get them to get rid of her—Venom sorts it out. *Toxic starts acting strange. *Orbweaver gets into a fight with another kit. *Widow tries to stand up for Orbweaver, and ends up getting punished alongside Orbweaver. *Widow and Orbweaver grow close during their punishment. *Risk convinces Spider to let Widow and Orbweaver go. *Toxic flips out on Venom and Risk scolds her. **Spider offers punishment, Risk denies the option. *Spider puts Toxic in punishment aside from Risk and Venom's wishes. **Venom freaks out on him in front of Widow and Orbweaver. *Spider apologizes; Venom shuns her father. *Toxic shows signs of her insanity. *Orbweaver, Toxic and Widow are in preparation for their ceremony to training. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Venom, Risk, Toxic, Widow, Spider Age Range: ??-?? moons *Widow excels in her training. *Toxic has more signs. *Orbweaver fails at even attempting to hunt. *Spider and Risk argue. **This results in Orbweaver getting... punishment. *Orbweaver earns one of her first scars on her foot. *Toxic kills an apprentice in a spar. 'Warriorhood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Format taken from Nightstar ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :ThunderClan/Home Clan/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁'/80% ::"I like the cats here. They seem to know some sense. A majority of them do, at least." :Orbweaver lifts a paw, gesturing around her as she speaks smoothly. ---- :Nightstar/Leader/Clan-Mate/'⦁⦁⦁'/60% ::"Fuck, he is a wonderful leader, but so reclusive. An interesting tom, to put it simply." :Orbweaver's eyes twitch between narrowed and confident, tilting her chin up and down as she spoke in rather erratic movements. :Sparkbite/Deputy/Clan-Mate/'⦁⦁⦁'/60% ::"Protective of his son. Adorable. Whoever healed his wounds did a horrible job. Those scars! So many, I don't know if it's alluring or disgusting!" :Orbweaver chuckles, then continuing on with a confused brow as she remains chuckling. :Bristlefang/Warrior/Clan-Mate/'⦁⦁⦁'/5% ::"She reminds me of her. I know it's not her but she acts like her, and talks like her." :Orbweaver's words drip from her mouth like venom. :Rowanpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Mentoring/'⦁'/50% ::"I wish he'd just stay in camp and rest. He needs rest. He will never heal until he takes a second to himself. Can't somebody just tell him that? Sparkbite? Weasel-whatever? Jimmy?" :Orbweaver seems slightly protective before lifting her chin, her eyes shutting tightly and her eyebrows furrowing. :Creamspots/Medicine Cat/Clan-Mate/'⦁⦁⦁'/50% ::"Golly gee, I sure am sorry for trying to get some work done on my own! Oh heaven forbid I am useful!" :Orbweaver gasps, drawing a paw to her chest, her tone sarcastic, loud and clear. :Snailshine/Senior Warrior/Friend/'⦁⦁⦁⦁'/60% ::"As much as I won't admit it to your dopey face, I appreciate talking to you." :Orbweaver snickered, flashing a smile. |-|WindClan= :WindClan/Opposed Clan/9% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this ---- |-|ShadowClan= :ShadowClan/Ally Clan/20% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this ---- |-|RiverClan= :RiverClan/Opposed Clan/9% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this ---- |-|SkyClan= :SkyClan/Ally Clan/30% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this ---- |-|Outside the Clans= :Risk/Rogue/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"If only fate could have fucking left Toxic out of the world." :Orbweaver stares in the distance, her lips pursed. :Venom/Rogue/Father/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁'/100% ::"'Family is the most important thing,' he said, until she fucking lost it." :Orbweaver's expression is generally unreadable, but her face flickers with rage. :Widow/Rogue/Sister/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁'/90% ::"She and Toxic were so close together. And she was her first victim." :Orbweaver stares down, her lips curled back in disgust. :Toxic/Rogue/Sister/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁'/0% ::"Her face shall never scorn this world again. And with my most sincerity, fuck her." :Orbweaver's entire body tenses up, letting out a guttural snarl. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ "Things have been remarkably stale is the thing." Her ears twitched, "I like it. I'm not used to it. I'm really not used to having my own down time... hobbies..." Orbweaver frowned. ❞ — Orbweaver talking to Snailshine. ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Another_one_lol_why_cats_by_illigur-d7t090b.png|Base by: Illigur on DeviantArt Abolute_unit_orbweaver.png|Base by: Griwi on DeviantArt Orbweaver_fullbody_plain_.png|By: me. orbweaver pixel kiddo.png|By: me. sad babbey gorl orbweaverr kit.png|By: me. orbweaver and toxic, the climax.png|By: me. orbweaver humanau.png|Human AU | By: me. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PawsOfWater Category:ThunderClan Category:Medicine Cat